


Forensic Scientist Sisters (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

by writingtoforgetreality



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella appreciation, F/M, Fluff, Language, probably the cutest shit I'ver ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoforgetreality/pseuds/writingtoforgetreality
Summary: Request: Hey!! I saw your recent post and was wondering if you could write a Lucifer x reader where the reader has a major crush on Lucifer and is really trying to impress him but Ella decides to help her out and be her wingwoman? The reader thinks that Lucifer is into Chloe at first but Lucifer is flattered and thinks she’s adorable and the ending is really fluffy? Sorry this seems like so much lol but thank you!😊 (by @xo-endlessmayhem-xo - on Tumblr)Summary: Ella and you were the forensic scientists of the L.A.P.D. One person in the precinct made your work rather hard. Lucifer Morningstar. You wish you had not caught a crush but you could not help yourself. Besides, you knew he only had eyes for Chloe. At least that was what you thought.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Forensic Scientist Sisters (Lucifer Morningstar/Reader)

You were one of the L.A.P.D's forensic scientists. The department had decided to hire a second professional since Ella needed help with her work. How you managed to get this job? You were not quite sure. One second, you were still in college, and the next, you were working with this talented team. At first, you were incredibly shy but the more time you spent there the more you warmed up.

There was one person you could not grow used to, though. This someone being Lucifer Morningstar, consultant of the homicide detective Chloe Decker. The first moment you had laid your (Y/E/C) eyes on him you knew you were fucked. It was not like you actually worked alongside him, that was Chloe's job unfortunately, but you always met at crime scenes and recently more often at the precinct, too. Whenever the two of you were left alone, you could feel his piercing eyes on you, this smirk of his, and you were blushing like crazy. Your stupid crush should not distract you from your work but he was giving you a hard time with that.

“(Y/N)! New corpse not too far away from here. You coming?” only Ella could sound this excited over a dead person. Her enthusiasm made you chuckle.

“On my way.” grabbing your equipment, you made your way over to where she was waiting for you.

“Let´s go!” her smile looked like one of a child in a play factory.

Of course this job was handled by Lucifer and Chloe. Sometimes, especially on days like this, you wished for Dan because he never intimidated you like Luci did. _Luci._ You heard this nickname once when his brother visited him at work and ever since then, you had been calling him so, too.

“Miss Lopez! (Y/N)!” maybe you were imagining it but you could swear his smile was a little bit wider when he looked at you and said your name. Stupid, you were stupid. Why were you getting your hopes up? It was obvious to everyone that he was in love with Chloe. How could he not? She was literally the most beautiful human being you had ever seen.

Ella and you examined the corpse, taking pictures of the scene and so on. Everything a forensic scientist was supposed to do. Yet, the woman next to you noticed you were not really here.

“(Y/N)? Everything alright?” her voice snapped you out of stance. It was then when you realized that you had been staring at Lucifer and Chloe. How he smiled so lovingly at her. How his admiration for the woman next to him could be felt all across the crime scene.

“Um, yeah, sorry. I was just...thinking. Where were we?” clearing your throat, you acted as if nothing just happened. Ella, though, could see your staring. Actually, that was not the first time she had caught you eyeing the tall, handsome man up and down. Despite her efforts of leaving the two of you alone, making sure you ended up working together more, you never made the first step. Yes, he flirted with you but you thought it was his personality. He did that with everyone, right? Ella knew better though. She had known Lucifer for a long time now and she had never seen him this nervous around a person. He simply tried to hide this with his flirting and he succeeded.

“When will you admit it, huh?” when you turned to Ella you could see her arms being crossed in front of her chest. Your eyebrows quirked in confusion.

“Admit what?” you took another picture, trying to focus on the scene in front of you.

“Seriously? You've been eye fucking Lucifer ever since you stepped into the precinct. Do something about it, it's getting tiring.” she stated matter of factly. That made you look towards her, shock written all over your face. Were you really that obvious? A hand came up to scratch at the back of your neck. You made sure nobody could hear you. Stepping closer to Ella, you still wanted to stay as quiet as possible, just in case.

“And do what exactly? Huh, Ella? I'm not getting between two people, forget it!”

“Between two people? What are you talking about?”

“Duh, him and Chloe of course. Everyone knows they are pretty much in love with each other.”

“And _everyone_ being you, _only_ you.”

“What?” by now you did not understand anything anymore.

“Oh my God, (Y/N)...Lucifer has literally been trying to ask you out for _THE_ longest time. I know what you're thinking about. He flirts with everyone, really. _BUT_ he's never nervous while doing so. Never except for when he's talking to you.” Ella looked so done with you. How could you be so oblivious? She knew she had to help you guys. Otherwise, she would go insane if she had to watch the two of you for much longer.

“Ella...Look, you know I have a crush on him, okay I got it. But please don't just assume he likes me, too.” your eyes dropped to the floor.

“I have a plan.” Ella mumbled more to herself but your eyes met hers as you had heard her. What was she up to?

Chloe walked over to where you were standing, Lucifer following closely behind.

“You guys finished?” the detective asked looking between Ella and you.

“I think we got everything, yeah. We can head back.” going through the pictures you took yet again, you made sure that you really captured everything.

“Good job, (Y/N)!” Lucifer praised you. This made you focus your gaze down, heat rising to your cheeks.

“Okay, Ella, let's go.” you looked at her, motioning to your car that was parked a few feet away from you.

“Um, actually. I promised Chloe we would go to this shop that recently opened downtown. I'm going with her.” Ella glared at Chloe, hoping she would pick up on the lie she was currently forming.

“What shop?” the confusion subsided after Chloe saw Ella's stern look. “O-ohh. Ahhh, _THAT_ shop, of course, Ella. Let's go, I can't wait to finally visit it. See you guys.” the detective grabbed Ella by one of her arms and dragged her towards her car.

“Um? _DETECTIVE?_ How am I supposed to go back to the department? Dete-” but before he could even finish, the car doors slammed and Chloe sped away with Ella in the passenger's side, smiling successfully. Picking up on what Ella was trying to do you let your previous conversation replay in your head. Maybe she was right. But if she was not...she would be _dead_ by the end of the day.

“Well, I'm heading back anyway...You could come with me if you wanna?” your heart skipped a beat but you were proud of yourself for delivering this without stuttering or anything. Lucifer's smile grew at your offer.

“With pleasure, (Y/N).” the way your name sounded out of his mouth was so heavenly, so soft. Something you knew you wanted to hear all the time.

You both got seated in and as you were about to start the engine, you heard Lucifer speak up.

“That's a lovely car. How come I've never been in here?”

“Why, thank you, Luci. I usually take Ella everywhere, that's probably why.” this time you found yourself smiling from ear to ear. You enjoyed being in his presence. Yes, he could be a sarcastic piece of shit but so could you.

“Do you want to head back _right_ away?” his look made you melt but you were not quite sure what his intention was. You went with it anyway.

“What are you suggesting?” you asked, hoping his next words were what you always wanted to hear.

“I know a nice restaurant in the city. Let me play navigation device.”

“Are you asking me on a date after investigating a crime scene?” you giggled at his plan.

“Um, _yeah_..I am.” Lucifer grew nervous and this was the first time you could actually tell he was. Ella was right, then. You had this effect on him.

“I'd love to, Luci.” you answered fast in order to not make him uncomfortable.

“Off we go then.” his smirk was already plastered on his face again. Of course, Devil things.

“First off all, you need to start the engine, I´m afraid.” and there he was again, the teasing Lucifer everyone knew and loved.

“Really? Shit, haven't thought about that at all.” your sarcastic tone made him laugh. You started your car and looked over at him. “Where to?”

“Turn right.” was the only thing he said. You could not believe that he asked you on a date. _YOU._ All this time, you thought you were just a good friend. All this time, you thought he had his eyes on Chloe. Oh, how wrong you were. This felt like the beginning of something magical. This felt right.

_~to be continued~_

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll write a second part because people have been bugging me for months to continue this story. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome!
> 
> -xocathy


End file.
